1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rotation angle detection apparatus configured to detect a rotation angle of a rotor.
2. Related Art
Heretofore, for this type of technique, for example, a movement detection apparatus disclosed in JP-A-2011-17598 has been known. FIG. 35 is a cross sectional view of this apparatus. The apparatus includes a moving part 71, a magnet 72 which will move with the moving part 71, a magnetism detector 74 arranged in a housing 73 to detect leakage magnetic field leaking from the magnet 72, a sliding holder 76 configured to retain the magnet 72 and to slide on a guide surface 75 provided in the housing 73, and a connection member 77 positioned in between the moving part 71 and the sliding holder 76 to press the sliding holder 76 toward the guide surface 75. The connection member 77 is provided with holding parts 78 holding the sliding holder 76 from both sides of the holder 76, the both sides opposite each other in a sliding direction. The connection member 77 is made of non-magnetic material for spring. The magnet 72 is pressed toward the sliding holder 76 by a supplementary press piece (not shown) formed in the connection member 77. The sliding holder 76 includes positioning projections 79 inserted in support holes (not shown) of the connection member 77 and the positioning projections 79 are thermally caulked so that the sliding holder 76 is secured to the connection member 77. The sliding holder 76, the magnet 72, and the connection member 77 are integrally assembled to complete an assembly body and thus the movement detection apparatus is configured. This Japanese Application Publication JP-A-2011-17598 discloses the technique of retaining the magnet 72 without wobbling in an axial direction.